


The Adventures of Commander Raccoon

by artsypolarbear



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Raccoon!Lexa, Romance, lexacoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsypolarbear/pseuds/artsypolarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa gets herself cursed. Her curse?</p><p>Daylight turns her into a raccoon.</p><p>And it is up to Clarke to try and reverse the spell, because there are only so many times that she can lie about Lexa’s whereabouts whilst trying to hide the Commander’s significantly smaller and furrier person beneath her coat.<br/>(An AU in which magic exists on the Ground)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this may just be the most idiotic idea i have had yet but its fuckin hilarious so just read on and enjoy

 

 The sun had set beyond the mountains that loomed in the far distance from Polis; night had befallen the Grounder capital like a blanket, but fires had been quickly lit to ward off the autumn’s creeping darkness. The streets of Polis were bustling with people, but wherever Lexa went, a space opened up for her and her guards in the crowd. She would have liked to be able to pass through unnoticed, but she was the Heda, and she as well as those around her had to accommodate.

She was walking through a particularly busy square, followed by her two guards, when she suddenly caught sight of an old crone, standing amidst the bustling people as though she were a statue. She reminded her of a crow, with her head cocked slightly to the side and her eyes beady black boring into Lexa’s. That was when the entire square froze, and a space emerged in between the old woman and where Lexa stood, gaping at her in surprise and confusion. The woman came closer, so close that she would have peered right into her eyes were it not for the fact that she was tiny; but even with her short stature, she managed to startle Lexa, though she managed to keep herself from showing it.

“You are bringing us all to ruin by allowing the Skaikru to live,” the woman growled, “And the spirits are not happy.”

“What are you going to do about it? Kill me? Or will your spirits rather do it?” Lexa snarled back. She did not appreciate being challenged like so, let alone amongst her people; no, even though she generally respected her elders, she was still the Commander.

No one crossed her.

“Curse you.” The woman spat, her dark eyes glaring into Lexa’s with an almost fiery anger which Lexa failed to truly understand. Even with Lexa’s intimidating posture and ever-growing annoyance, the woman did not cower; she was furious with Lexa, and Lexa found she could not make her back down with her actions alone. “Curse you I will; may daylight show the world you for who you are, bring out the cowering animal that resides within – may all your people know just how weak you truly are.”

She tapped her walking stick on the ground, and Lexa could’ve sworn she felt a coldness pass through her; but it may have just been the wind, and the next second the crone was gone, and the crowd around her returned to business as normal as though nothing had happened.

Her guards stood behind her, and when she turned to look at them, they didn’t seem phased.

“What are you waiting for? Find her!” She snapped. The guards looked at her, perplexed, and Lexa did not understand their apparent confusion.

“Find who, Heda?”

“The crone.”

“What crone?”

“The one who just threatened my life. Or have you gone both blind _and_ deaf?”

Her guards shared a look, and Lexa realized she must’ve sounded crazy – but the woman had _just_ been there, she was sure of it, and she could not understand why they hadn’t seen her.

“Heda, we only stopped a moment ago. Perhaps you are mistaken?”

Her guard was a tall, burly man who towered over her, but his voice wavered when he spoke. He was afraid of Lexa, and even more afraid of crossing her by suggesting she was wrong.

Lexa sighed. “Perhaps I simply misheard her. Nevermind.”

They walked back to her tower, and on her way she soon forgot about the crone and her words; the night was still young, the fires burning brightly against the blue night sky, and she found herself wanting to leave her guards behind and run off to climb along the rooftops of her beloved capital in search of the perfect place to admire the stars that twinkled overhead.

But she had been stifling yawns for at least an hour now, and knew her body was growing tired – even though she could have easily pushed through the exhaustion and carried on, she knew it was not wise. Even the great Commander needed her rest.

She laid to bed that night comfortably as one could be; her bed was large and there was far too much space for her alone, but she made up a pile of pillows in the middle and laid atop it, telling herself she wasn’t imagining them to be one specific blonde but failed to truly believe her own words. Clarke’s bedroom was not twenty steps away from her door, but Lexa knew she was not welcome, and that knocking on her door wouldn’t have gotten her what she wanted. She wouldn’t have gotten Clarke into bed with her even if she tried.

Not yet, anyway.

Even with the imminent threat on Clarke’s – no, their – people, Clarke had chosen to stay in Polis. She had mumbled some excuses about not feeling right in Arkadia, and Lexa had understood. But she had also seen the sketches of her own person that Clarke had sometimes forgotten to hide when she entered her room, and was more than aware of the lingering gazes and the general warmth that seemed to enter Clarke’s countenance whenever she came by.

Lexa was nothing if not patient.

_Not yet._

She was willing to wait for however long it took for Clarke to be ready. She was in no rush.

Okay, maybe she was a little bit anxious for Clarke to get her act together, but she was determined to wait until Clarke was truly ready and made the first move. She had faith that the blonde would indeed do this, and it was that faith that comforted her enough to allow her to drift off into a comfortable sleep with her face pressed into the pillow which she tried so hard to imagine as Clarke’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Daylight awoke her, glinting through the windows in an invasive manner and burning at her eyelids until she could no longer try and sleep. Lexa grumbled as she raised a hand to rub at her eyes, but was startled when she saw her hand was not a hand but a paw. She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking she was dreaming, and rubbed at them, only to feel her face had become significantly softer and  _furrier_ and that was when she shot up, only to realize that her body was not her body at all; it was furry, full of grey fur, and she had smaller limbs and a  _tail_ and when she tried to speak, only a quiet snarl left her mouth - but it was not a mouth at all, but a maw, with sharp teeth and a pointed nose, and by this point Lexa was thoroughly freaking out.

She realized then that the bed had grown in size – or, rather, she had shrunk, making the bed seem humongous. She scrambled out of the bed, landing on four feet, and was surprised by how quickly she was able to scurry to the mirror that stood near the door.

She let out a cry when she saw herself in the mirror, but the sound that left her lips was not a yelp but rather a bark-like yelp which sounded odd and unfamiliar to her ears. Staring back at her was not her own form, her familiar face and her own green eyes; no, she was staring at a _raccoon_ , with a furry tail and body and shaded darker patches of fur around it’s eyes in a war-paint-like fashion.

And it was her own self that she was staring at.

She stood on her back legs then and pawed at her face, as though that would somehow help her situation; but it didn’t, not at all, and panic rose in her throat and caused her to let out a tiny squeal.

She was a raccoon.

She was human, but in that moment, you couldn’t have known it. She had a tail and fur and a tiny face and a pointed round black nose and beady black eyes, and although she found that she’d always found raccoons cute, in that moment she hated all of it.

_May daylight show the world you for who you are, bring out the cowering animal that resides within._

With a start Lexa recalled the words of the crone, and cursed herself for not realizing who she was; of course she’d been a witch. Of _course_ she had been serious about the curse.

And now she was stuck in the form of a raccoon with no ability to speak or communicate.

There was a knock on the door just then, and Lexa realized with a start that she’d promised to have breakfast with Clarke that morning. Sure enough, after the second knock, she heard the unmistakable sound of Clarke sighing, and felt furious at the crone for putting her in a position where she’d be forced to let Clarke down.

“Lexa?”

Lexa wished she could answer, but just stared at the door, praying Clarke would leave.

“Lexa, I know you’re in there. We were supposed to have breakfast, remember? It’s almost ten. You never sleep past eight.”

Lexa found herself feeling pleased that Clarke knew that. But, yet again, she was overwhelmed by the _need_ to be able to speak, and the knowledge that she couldn’t annoyed her to say the least.

“Are you okay? Can I come in?”

No answer. Clarke rested her head on the door and sighed again. She knew Lexa was in there – had to be, she’d asked her guards if she’d left and they’d said no, and nothing slipped past them. Not even Lexa.

“Lexa, seriously. I’m coming in.”

She pushed the door open and stepped inside, only to find the room empty.

“Lexa?”

She shut the door behind her and walked around, feeling stupid and slightly intrusive for invading Lexa’s space so. But there was no sign of the brunette anywhere, and Clarke quickly grew worried. But then there was movement in the corner of her eye, and she whirled around just in time to see a furry tail disappearing beneath the bed.

“What the-“

Clarke knelt beside the bed and lifted the covers, and let out a surprised cry when she saw a raccoon hiding beneath it; the animal seemed scared, and Clarke couldn’t help but wonder how it had gotten there in the first place. When the raccoon didn’t move away, she found herself offering it a gentle smile.

“Hey, it’s okay. How’d you get in here?”

The raccoon just stared at her.

“Right. You’re a raccoon. You don’t speak.” Clarke chuckled, feeling idiotic for forgetting the fact for just a fleeting moment. She searched the room for any food to lure it out, but failed to find any. “You’re not supposed to be here. Either you come out from there now or I’ll have to find a net.”

She was surprised when the raccoon crawled out from under the bed, as though it had understood what she’d said. But she didn’t let her surprise phase her; quickly as she could, she grabbed a blanket and threw it over the animal, swiftly wrapping it so that it was held in a bag of sorts; the raccoon hissed and clawed at the fabric, but Clarke held her own and soon the raccoon settled in the bag and accepted it’s fate.

“I’m sorry, raccoon, but I’m pretty sure Lexa wouldn’t want you here. Be glad she’s not here, she probably would’ve thrown you out of the window or something.”

Lexa felt a twinge of pain in her heart when she heard that.

_Does Clarke really think I’d do that?_

But then she heard the blonde chuckle, and saw through the thin fabric of the blanket that she was shaking her head. “No, she wouldn’t do that. She’s too kind to hurt an innocent animal.”

And the way Clarke said _kind_ – soft, warm, and somehow proud – made Lexa feel warm and happy.

She couldn’t see where Clarke was going, only that they were soon in the elevator and then outside in the street, and then they walked down along the street for a while before Clarke darted onto what was probably an alley and set her down on the ground.

“Try not to get lost again, ok?”

Lexa wanted to protest, wished Clarke would’ve known that it was her – that she was there, that she was certainly not just some raccoon – but she couldn’t speak, and so she stared into Clarke’s eyes and thoroughly surprised her.

“You’re a fearless one, aren’t you?”

Clarke wasn’t so sure why, but the raccoon before her seemed familiar. And so she reached out a hand, tentatively, and when the raccoon leaned it’s head forward and allowed her to pet it, she let out a small gasp.

“Are you someone’s pet?”

But then the raccoon threw her one last glance before skittering into the shadows of the alley, and Clarke was left wondering about the warm and comfortable feeling that had spread into her chest when her hand had grazed the animal’s soft fur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be updated erratically, don't get used to quick updates like this  
> but in all seriousness, is this REALLY the first lexacoon fic around? because im having a hard time believing that

Lexa had run away, not because she wanted to, but because she’d realized that it was pointless to try and get Clarke to recognize her. It would have been a near impossible feat, and she wasn't even so sure if she wanted Clarke to know about her embarrassing predicament.

She cursed herself for not realizing the crone’s threat to be legitimate, and also for allowing herself to be caught and carried out of her tower; she was now stuck in an alley, too afraid to head out into the street because she knew that there were hungered people in Polis and raccoon meat was fair game for most of her people.

She was not about to end up being someone’s dinner.

And so she spent the day sleeping erratically burrowed under a pile of scrap metal, hidden in the farthest corner and curled up so that her tail covered her face. She was grateful that she had the fur; she wasn’t cold at all, and her only qualm was the growing hunger which had begun gnawing at her insides not an hour after Clarke had left. But she dared not leave her nest, and so she stifled her grumbling stomach and forced herself to sleep the day away.

Luckily the sun finally set around six in the evening, and Lexa watched anxiously as the last rays of daylight disappeared beyond the horizon. Not seconds later, she felt a rush of warmth run through her, and suddenly she was back in her own body – but cold air rushed at her skin, and she quickly realized that she was completely naked.

She was naked and hiding in an alley, and she now wished she could’ve gone back to her raccoon self. At least as a raccoon, nobody recognized her. She was the great Commander of the 12 clans, and she was cowering in the shadows, naked as on the day of her birth, and she was not about to have anyone seeing her.

She looked around and saw that Clarke had left the blanket behind, and quickly grabbed it to wrap it around herself. It wasn’t big, or especially warm, but at least it provided her enough coverage to allow her to sneak further into the alley in search of actual clothes.Thankfully someone had left their laundry out to dry, and Lexa was able to snatch a shirt and some pants from the line without being seen. The clothes were not comfortable or particularly well-fitting, but at least she was no longer naked. She couldn’t find any shoes, but paid that no mind; she had no intention of lingering in the streets.

To ensure she was seen by as little people as possible, she waited until the streets quieted down and the torches began dimming. When the drum to mark midnight’s hour rang, she finally got up and hurried her way along back alleys as close to her tower as she could. It was impossible to get right to the tower without passing through a main street, but she went as near as she could before darting across the square and to the door. She had wrapped the blanket around her head to hide her face, but had to show it to the guards at her door to allow her in. The surprise in their eyes was evident, but Lexa paid them no mind as she rushed through and to the elevator.

Once she had found herself some actual clothes and briefly washed her face, she paced around her room, muttering to herself and trying to figure out what to do. She didn’t want to tell anyone – it was embarrassing, to have been reduced to a tiny animal by an old crone – but she knew she had to tell someone. She couldn’t tell Titus – no, she didn’t want him going around in search for the crone and thus exposing Lexa’s predicament to the whole city. Indra was not present, and even then Lexa would have hesitated telling her, knowing the woman would have surely laughed.

Then there was Clarke.

Clarke had already seen her.

Clarke had been kind to her, even when she hadn’t known who she was. Clarke had smiled at a raccoon and taken it outside without ever hurting it, and Lexa couldn’t even begin to fathom how much she relished the kindness which Clarke had shown her.

But she couldn’t tell Clarke. No, she couldn’t tell anyone, because she was going to hunt this crone down herself and force her to reverse the spell. She wasn’t about to embarrass herself by admitting that Clarke had kicked her out of her own tower, that she had been turned into a raccoon – no, she was sure that she would never live it down, not to mention the fact that she did not want to appear weak to Clarke.

Not to anyone, but especially to Clarke.

Lexa spent the rest of the night pacing around in her room, trying to think up a plan to figure out who the crone was and where she could find her; it was useless for her to go out at the moment, and so she resorted to resting and planning for places to hide in the following day. She was not about to repeat the embarrassment that had happened that day, and thus had a maid send a message to Titus informing him that she was not to be disturbed during the day as she was feeling positively ill. This of course then resulted in Titus rushing into her room, but Lexa had already planned for this.

“Titus, surely you know by now that a woman goes through pains on a monthly basis. I am not dying, only in severe pains, and I would prefer if you scheduled any necessary meetings after sundown when I’ll have had my rest?”

The bald man had nodded and mumbled some apologies before skittering out of the room, leaving Lexa alone to sleep.

When she awoke in the morning, she was a raccoon again – but this time she was ready, and so when there was a gentle knock on the door, she hid out on the balcony in an old pot, and whoever entered her room left relatively soon after. Lexa then crawled out of the pot and into her room, where she’d left food on the table near her bed in preparation for her significantly smaller form.

The morning passed comfortably enough, consisting mostly of Lexa napping on her bed, curled up beneath the furs – there wasn’t much else she could really do, aside from climb around in her room and marvel at the difference between her own body and the raccoons. She was small, approximately the size of a small cat, and the claws and limbs were surprisingly nimble and strong enough to allow her to climb the bookshelves and such with ease.

She was curled up atop the bookshelf when there was another knock on the door, and a moment later Clarke entered.

“Lexa?”

Lexa watched as the blonde scoured the room, noting the look of disappointment that spread onto her face when she failed to find her. She remained atop the bookshelf, still as a statue, praying Clarke wouldn’t notice her.

Sure enough, Clarke left after a while, and Lexa settled back into her sleep. But she was woken not an hour later by a now thoroughly concerned Clarke bursting into her room.

“Lexa, seriously, are you hiding or something?”

Lexa would’ve laughed if she could’ve.

“This is _so_ not funny.” Clarke grumbled to herself. She stood in the middle of the room, tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed across her chest in a way that made her ample cleavage all too noticeable to Lexa.

It was distracting, and so she didn’t at first notice that Clarke’s eyes were fixed on her.

“What the hell?”

Lexa jumped slightly, and instinctively tried to back away as Clarke rushed to the base of the bookshelf. “What the hell are you doing here again?”

Clarke stared at the ball of fur atop the shelf in complete surprise. “Get down from there.”

The raccoon didn’t move.

“Come on, get down.”

Miraculously enough, the raccoon listened. But before Clarke could capture it again, it had darted past her feet, and stood across the room, peering at her curiously. Once again, the familiar feeling passed over Clarke, and she smiled at the creature.

“You like it here, don’t you?”

She could’ve sworn she saw it nod. With a glance to the window, she saw that it was pouring rain. “I’m not mean enough to throw you out into the rain. But you can’t stay in Lexa’s room.”

Clarke walked over to Lexa’s bedside and grabbed a piece of bread from the plate set on the table beside it. “Come on, come with me. You can come hang out in my room.”

She wasn’t so sure why she was speaking to the raccoon, or why it followed her so willingly; when she reached her room, she gave it the piece of bread, but it discarded it completely.

“I didn’t need to bribe you, did I?”

This time, Clarke was sure she saw the raccoon’s head shake from side to side. She laughed gently and settled herself into the armchair she’d spent her morning in and took her sketchbook into her hands, continuing the drawing of Lexa she’d spent the past day working on.

When she looked up from her paper about half an hour later, she found that the raccoon had settled onto the floor nearby, curled up in a tiny ball and sleeping soundly. She then flipped the page, discarding her drawing of Lexa for the present, and began sketching the raccoon.

If only she had known that she had discarded one drawing of Lexa for another.

There was a knock on her door some time later, and the sound startled Clarke so thoroughly that she dropped her sketchbook to the floor. The raccoon jumped up and looked at her, and Clarke then realized she probably wasn’t allowed to keep pets in the tower.

“Shoo, go hide.”

The raccoon skittered under her bed and Clarke felt like some wild animal tamer.

_If only she knew._

When she went to her door, she was disappointed to find that it wasn’t Lexa who stood behind it, but Titus.

“Pardon the interruption, Wanheda, but I was wondering if you’d seen Heda?”

Clarke shook her head. “I haven’t seen her since the day before last. Why?”

“She said she was feeling ill, and I just went to her room to check on her. But she isn’t there.”

“Well, she isn’t here.”

The slight doubt in Titus’s eyes annoyed Clarke.

“Really, she isn’t.”

The bald man nodded. “Fair enough. If you do see her, tell her I wish to see her.”

Clarke shut the door and whirled around to lean against it, letting out a heavy breath. “Fucking Lexa,” she muttered under her breath, “Where the fuck have you gone to?”

The raccoon crept out from underneath the bed, and Clarke smiled at it. “Are you hungry?”

She set up a small plate of food and a bowl of water on the floor near the foot of her bed before returning her drawing. The raccoon sniffed at the offerings briefly before letting out a quiet snarl and making it’s way back to where it’d been sleeping before.

Lexa hadn’t really meant to follow Clarke into her room, or to stay in there for as long as she did; she chose a spot from where she could see the sky through the window, so that she could leave before the sun set and she returned her human and very naked form.

If that happened, Lexa wasn’t so sure she’d ever be able to face Clarke again.

And so when she saw the first signs of the sun going down, she crept out of the room; she managed to get out unseen, because Clarke had fallen asleep in her chair, and her guards weren’t entirely prepared to look for raccoons but rather human figures. About half an hour later she was back in her human form, and quickly dressed herself, complete with a covering hood, before heading out of the tower and into the night.

She had to find that crone.

 

* * *

 

She was out all night searching for the crone or any mention of her, but failed at her task; no one knew anything about a witch in Polis, not one which matched Lexa’s description; her only lead at that point as the fact that she had had red tattoos along her arm, which was the trademark of the Desert Clan.

But even so, she was forced to hurry back to her tower as the first signs of dawn began showing themselves. She didn’t make it all the way to her room when she was transformed, and in her rush she knocked over a stool, causing an awful lot of racket in the hallway right outside of Clarke’s bedroom. A pile of curtains fell onto her, and she found herself unable to navigate her way out from underneath the heavy fabric which pressed down on her and prevented her from seeing anything whatsoever.

Clarke opened the door to find the raccoon from the day struggling to get out from underneath a pile of curtains, and laughed gently when she released it from it’s fabric prison and saw it scatter a little ways off, looking thoroughly frightened.

“Hey, it’s ok.”

She offered the raccoon her hand, and Lexa glanced up at her – of course, Clarke didn’t know it was Lexa, but when the raccoon hopped a little closer and rubbed it’s face against her hand, she surely felt her heart flutter happily. She petted the creature’s head gently, finding that it’s fur was soft like silk; it’s head was small beneath her hand, filling her palm, and when she scratched a spot behind it’s ears she could’ve sworn she heard the raccoon purr.

But raccoons didn’t purr.

Did they?

She leaned her hand in a little more and repeated the motion, scratching right beneath the raccoon’s ear. And this time, she was certain the raccoon purred, only this time she could’ve also sworn she saw surprise rise in the animal’s eyes and then it shut up entirely, drawing itself just slightly away from Clarke.

“Do you live here or something?” Clarke then asked, peering at the raccoon curiously. The animal just stared back at her, and Clarke sighed. “Right, I keep forgetting you can’t speak.”

She turned and went back into her bedroom, but left the door just slightly ajar, and so Lexa took that as an invitation to go in and curl up on the armchair. She didn’t feel secure staying in her own room, where she was alone and unable to keep watch while she slept; with Clarke in the room, she could sleep and still trust that she’d get warning before anyone else walked in.

Clarke slept a few more hours until finally getting up. She glanced over and saw the raccoon laying in her hair, curled up in a small ball of grey fur, and chuckled.

“Did you decide to adopt me as your mom or something?”

Lexa found herself unable to tear her eyes from Clarke, because her night gown was just barely hanging off her shoulders and she could see more of her bare skin than she’d ever seen of the blonde; but then Clarke walked over to the wardrobe and shed the straps off her shoulders, and the pooled at her feet, leaving her completely naked. Lexa would’ve surely blushed had she been in her human form, and wished she would’ve had the strength to avert her eyes from Clarke’s naked form. She knew Clarke would’ve never approved of her looking at her like this, not without her permission – the only reason why she was changing in front of her now was because Clarke didn’t _know_ she was there.

She averted her eyes, only to find them fixed on a different angle on Clarke’s body from a very conveniently placed mirror, providing her a full-frontal view of the blonde. Lexa groaned, which came out as a quiet snarl, and Clarke turned around.

Lexa was surely dead by this point, trying her best not to look and failing so horribly at it.

The blonde just chuckled as she pulled her clothes on, and Lexa let out a sigh of relief when she was finally fully clothed and it was safe again to look.

The day went by as the last had, with Clarke doing some mundane tasks ranging from painting to drawing to reading books and just wandering about in the Polis tower; it was raining, and she had very little to do. Lexa had never really realized how lonely Clarke’s days could get; she was usually very busy with her politics and the Nightbloods, and often left early in the mornings to return near midnight. She felt awful for not realizing Clarke’s lack of entertainment, and guilty as well – she should have ensured that she at least had _someone_ to talk to.

She decided then that she would arrange or suggest for some of Clarke’s friends to come from Arkadia, despite the fact that she did not personally like any of them enough to withstand them. But for Clarke’s sake, she was willing to do that.

The day passed mainly with Lexa napping in various locations in the room; she found that in her raccoon form, she was very sleepy, and it didn’t help that she had stayed up all of the night before.

Sundown was approaching, but Lexa was still fast asleep. Clarke sat in her armchair, sketching the vase set out before her, her tongue stuck out from between her lips just slightly as she concentrated on getting the shadows just right. But it was near impossible, given the rapidly receding sunlight, and she thus had to hurry to capture just the right image.

She was so concentrated on her drawing that she failed to notice the fact that the second the sunlight disappeared altogether, the raccoon on the bed transformed.

Lexa was still fast asleep, unaware as of yet of her very exposed form splayed on Clarke’s bed. It took Clarke a few good minutes before she finally raised her eyes to glance at the raccoon, only to find Lexa in it’s place.

And she let out a surprised cry.

It wasn’t just that Lexa had suddenly appeared in her room. No, it was far more startling than that, because Lexa was _stark naked_ , laying on the bed on her back, fast asleep, her breasts rising just slightly with each withdrawn breath. Her skin was smooth and tan, and Clarke could literally see _everything -_ her toned stomach, her round breasts, her bare legs and where they joined, and all of her tattoos and literally every inch of her bare form. While she had certainly imagined the Commander like this more than just a few times, actually seeing it was a whole other thing and it unsettled Clarke to say the least.

Not to mention she had absolutely no idea how it had happened that Lexa would be sleeping naked in her bed, and so she finally regained her ability to speak and cried out.

“Lexa!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't this so cute?  
> also, naked Lexa in Clarke's bed...could lead to many things.  
> Most likely Clarke kicking Lexa's adorable and pining ass out of her room, but you will have to wait and see ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a lil short but im sleepy and i'll continue tomorrow because i love commander raccoon with all of my gay heart

_“Lexa!?”_

The brunette snapped awake, became extremely aware of her lack of clothes, yelped and grabbed the furs to cover herself.

“Holy shit, Lexa!” Clarke cried, now certain that she wasn’t hallucinating.

Lexa scrambled off of the bed, the furs tightly held around herself, her face an embarrassed red and her tongue unable to form words as she tried to slowly back away from Clarke.

“Lexa, what the _hell_ are you doing in my bed? And why the fuck are you naked?” Clarke cried. She was on her feet now, gaping at Lexa with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what had happened. “And where did the raccoon go!?”

Lexa would not meet her eye, but instead ran out of the room. But Clarke wasn’t having any of that; no, she rushed after Lexa, but the door to Lexa’s room slammed in her face before she could reach it. She slammed a hand onto the door and groaned.

“Lexa, you’re not getting away with this!”

Clarke continued knocking on the door and grumbling curses until the door opened and Lexa let her in, now clad in clothes but still as red-cheeked as before. She then stormed in, huffing angrily, and Lexa shut the door quietly, allowing her the time she needed to calm down.

“Okay, explain to me what could have possessed you to sneak into my room, naked, and fall asleep on my bed while I sat in the armchair?”

Lexa sighed and slumped down into an armchair. “It’s a little bit more complicated than that.”

Clarke paced around, still shocked by what she’d seen and the fact that it had been so sudden. “How can it be complicated?”

“I didn’t sneak into your room, Clarke. You let me in.”

“I definitely did not.”

“The raccoon?”

“What about the raccoon?”

“That was me.”

Clarke froze then, and Lexa saw her eyes widen even more than they already were – she hadn’t even thought it possible, but clearly she was mistaken.

“What the _fuck_ do you mean you were the raccoon?”

“As in I’ve been cursed and daylight turns me into a raccoon, and I haven’t told anyone because I’ve been trying to figure it out myself,” Lexa sighed. She was already tired of this conversation, and it didn’t help that Clarke was pacing around again.

“Why did you come into my room? What could have possibly-“

“I’m not safe alone, Clarke. I can’t defend myself as a raccoon.”

_I trust you_.

But she didn’t say that. Instead, she fumbled with her hands and sighed. “You were being kind to me and I figured I might as well stay near you so that if anyone came by you’d hide me.”

“So you _used_ me?”

“I was trying to not get killed, Clarke. Or do you no longer care that my spirit stays where it is?”

“Stop being so dramatic, Lexa,” Clarke scoffed. “Killed? As if.”

“You kicked me out of my own tower on the first day. Might I remind you that raccoon stew is an especial favourite amongst my people this time of year?”

Clarke paled then, and Lexa was more than pleased to see that she was actually concerned for her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know- how long? Wait, no, that’s not the most important question. How? Who? Why?”

“Three days ago. And it was a spell. I don’t know who, some old crone, and I don’t know why either. Something about me ruining us all by allowing your people to live.”

Clarke sat down then, and Lexa smirked when she saw the blonde was as perplexed and shocked as she was.

“So…you turn into a raccoon. During the day. And at night?”

“I’m human.”

“And it’s because of a curse.”

“Yes.”

“Do you know how to fix it?”

“If I did, do you really think I’d still be turning into a raccoon?”

Clarke stared at her. “Right.”

Lexa studied her carefully, noting how her hands were still fiddling with a stray piece of string from her shirt. “I’m sorry I didn’t show up for breakfast yesterday. I hope you can understand why-“

“You saw me naked.”

Lexa froze and just gaped at Clarke, seeing now that the blonde was thoroughly annoyed, angry even. She didn’t know what to say; it was pointless to deny it, not when Clarke clearly knew the truth already.

“I can’t believe-“ Clarke began, her voice rising, but she bit her tongue and forced herself to calm down. “I can’t believe you came into my room.”

“I told you, I needed the security.”

“Did you look?”

Lexa shook her head. “I saw, but I looked away the instant I could. It wasn’t appropriate, and I’m sorry it happened.”

“So what are you going to do now? Just avoid everyone by day and hide in my room?”

Lexa sighed. “I’m trying to figure out a way to fix this.”

“Why isn’t Titus helping you? Or anyone else? Why me?”

Another sigh. “I can’t tell Titus, or anyone else for that matter, because he would conduct a city-wide search for the witch, thus effectively informing everyone of my predicament to some extent, not to mention she’d have ample time to leave.”

“But why me?”

“I didn’t tell you, Clarke, you found me naked in your room and yelled at me. I figured I should explain.”

“Right.”

“But I can handle it all myself. I just hope you’ll allow me to spend the days in your room, I can’t trust that my handmaidens won’t enter unannounced.”

“Fair enough.” Clarke stood then, about to leave, and Lexa almost let her leave.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it alright if I come to your room tomorrow in the morning? Quite early?”

Clarke actually smiled at that, her hand resting on the door. “Yeah, sure.”

And then she left, and Lexa wasn’t so sure her heart would ever still in her chest. But she forced herself to calm down, and to clothe herself to set out again in search for answers to fix her problem. But when she returned just before dawn, she found that she was none the wiser than when she’d left; she had barely found out anything at all, other than the ‘possibility’ of an old crone residing in an inn near the eastern side of the city. But that was barely nothing, and she collapsed into bed, thoroughly exhausted.

She awoke two hours later in the form of a raccoon, and cursed the world. But the world did not hear her, and so she crawled out of bed and towards the door, only to find it shut. The doorknob was too high for her to reach, and she now cursed herself for not realizing she’d be in the form of a raccoon come morning, and that being a raccoon she would be of significantly lesser height and strength.

After several pitiful attempts to open the door, Lexa settled under a chair near the door in hopes that a maid would come and open the door enough for her to sneak out. But no, nobody came in, and so she slept on-and-off for what felt like hours until there was a knock on the door.

The door cracked open, and Lexa saw Clarke step in, tentative as ever.

“Lexa?”

Lexa crawled out from underneath the chair, eyeing Clarke carefully, and the multitude of emotions which passed Clarke’s eyes was confusing to say the least. Lexa saw shock, fear, confusion – but she also saw an emotion which she could only describe as ‘aww’. Clarke thought that she was cute.

Or her raccoon-self, anyway.

“It’s almost midday, and you didn’t come like you said you would. I just worried a little.”

Lexa glanced at the door, and then at Clarke. Clarke followed her gaze, and then looked at the furry animal before her, still unable to comprehend that she was looking at Lexa instead of just some raccoon.

“You couldn’t get the door open, could you?”

The raccoon looked almost pissed that she’d figured it out, and when she saw it’s tiny head shake a little, she couldn’t help but laugh. But then there was a knock on the door.

“Heda?”

It was Titus. Clarke glanced quickly at Lexa and beckoned her to hide, and the raccoon skittered away as quickly as it could before Clarke opened the door.

“She’s not here, Titus, I came here looking for her like you did.”

The bald man looked sceptical and tried to push past Clarke into the room. “I’m concerned for her, that is all.”

“I’m sure _Lexa_ is perfectly fine with taking care of herself,” Clarke scoffed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

She forced herself to step out of the room and to shut the door behind her, but walked as slow  as one could praying Titus wouldn’t go into Lexa’s room to search. Luckily enough, he didn’t, and instead stormed past her and down the hall, muttering curses as he went. Clarke couldn’t help but snort at a thought that popped into her head at that moment.

_He’s probably bald because Lexa’s caused him to stress so much._

But then she turned on her heel and opened the door to Lexa’s room. “Hey, it’s ok. Hurry up, before anyone comes into the hall.”

A furry warmth passed her legs and skittered across and down the hall to the door of Clarke’s room. Once inside, Clarke settled into her arm chair once again, leaving Lexa to her own devices. She still had a sketch to finish off, and once the raccoon-Lexa had dozed off, she found herself finishing off her sketch of her as a raccoon as well.

_She’s very cute,_ Clarke thought to herself. She couldn’t deny that she had a burning desire to scoop the raccoon up in her arms to cuddle her, but she kept telling herself it was because she would’ve wanted the same for any other cute furry animal. It wasn’t because she wanted to cuddle Lexa.

Was it?

* * *

She managed to go on for about an hour and a half before realizing she was running very low on white paint, and deciding to head down to the market to get herself some more. When she began gathering her things into a bag, however, the raccoon became panicked, although even as a tiny furry animal Lexa managed to keep her composure. Even so, she settled herself in front of the door, concern and fear written in the beady black eyes of her raccoon self.

“It’s okay, I’ll be back,” Clarke assured her. “I just need to head down to the market.”

But the raccoon wouldn’t move.

“I know you’re scared you’ll be found out, but honestly, does it really matter? What’s the _worst_ that could happen?”

As if the universe had been listening in, the door shook with the force of a knock just then, sending raccoon-Lexa running for the bed. Once Clarke was certain the raccoon was well out of sight, she cracked the door open to find two mountainous men standing outside, looking very determined and hostile.

“Is there something you need?” She asked them coolly.

“We’re here for pest control. There’s been reports of some rodents in the tower, so we’re here to make sure everything is in order. May we come in?”

Clarke shifted slightly. “If you’d just give me a minute.”

She shut the door before the man had time to answer, and quickly darted over to the bed. She knelt beside it and threw her backpack open.

“Get in, now.” She hissed. The raccoon stared at her with wide eyes, and Clarke huffed. “Come on, Lexa, get in the damn backpack, there’s some ‘pest control’ idiots out there who will probably roast you if they catch you. So get. In. The. Bag.”

The raccoon did as told, although Clarke could have sworn she saw it throw a glare her way before curling up at the bottom of the bag. She picked it up and swung it over as carefully as she could, but even so, feeling the warmth of the animal – no, of _Lexa_ \- pressing against her back was strange and odd to say the least.

She walked to the door then, and opened it to let the two men in.

“Feel free to clean a bit too, if you wish.”

And then she hurried out of the room, praying Lexa wouldn’t let out any noises or move around too much for anyone to notice.

She didn't want Lexa to get caught, after all, even though it might've been the funniest thing to ever happen. No, she hadn't liked the way the two men had looked, or the adamant annoyance Titus seemed to have at Lexa's disappearance.

Not to mention she now had a stellar excuse to be spending her days with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't lexacoon just adorable? and now there's potential for drama/protective!Clarke? isn't it just so good?  
> and don't worry, this fic will remain happy and cutesy with some twists but no one is going to die and it's safe for you here  
> come pester me on tumblr @clexy-polarbear, you can yell at me abt 307 or we can talk about the universe or you can just reblog things from my blog and i'll quietly note your stalking


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been a while but here you go

Clarke hurried down the hall and out of the apartments and into the elevator, and only realized halfway down that she was gripping the strap of her backpack way too tight. She forced herself to calm down, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut. Something wasn’t right, that much she could tell, but she wasn’t quite sure what. Maybe she’d eaten something bad for breakfast.

Or perhaps it was the fact that she was more than aware of Lexa – no, the raccoon, which was also Lexa – pressing against the small of her back, the warmth just barely noticeable through the fabric. The raccoon was curled up against her, small and evidently still, and Clarke couldn’t quite believe that it was Lexa that she was carrying.

Lexa, who she’d seen naked the day before.

Lexa, who she’d imagined naked far too many times.

Lexa, who she would’ve gladly had pressed up against her back, but never had she imagined a scenario like this. No, in none of Clarke’s imaginations had she thought about Lexa being a raccoon, though she couldn’t deny that she hadn’t thought the resemblance to Lexa’s war paint almost uncanny.

It was annoying that the situation was what it was. She was now stuck with Lexa all day, and stuck being the only one knowing her ‘secret’ – she couldn’t really tell Lexa to go away, nor did she really want to. But she’d been trying to work up the courage to even so much as speak up to Lexa, and now found that talking about maybe trying again was out of the question given Lexa’s far more pressing problem.

The raccoon shifted slightly in the backpack and Clarke let out a tiny gasp of surprise, having almost forgotten it was there. She bit her cheek and forced herself to focus on finding her way through winding streets to the art supply shop she frequented. It was a chilly, clear day and the sun was shining brightly, and Clarke thoroughly enjoyed these last few moments of warmth. She’d heard from Lexa that the weather would soon grow stormy and dark, and sunlight would be a rare sight.

Clarke was more than fine with a little darkness, having spent her entire life beneath the ever-burning white lights of the Ark that turned off at the exact same hours each night and turned on each morning at the same hour. It had been regulated and boring and god, so sterile – but here it was different. It wasn’t a controlled environment, anything but, and Clarke loved everything about it.

She stepped into the supply shop, and was faced with a wall of smells that made her feel at home – oil paints, chalk and charcoal, and the smell of freshly pressed paper, it all wafted around her as she walked around gathering the things she wanted before making her way to the shopkeeper’s table to pay for them.

“Four gold pieces,” the man said curtly. Clarke nodded and moved her bag to her front, and carefully put her hand in to retrieve the coin purse. But of course, her hand first touched a bunch of fur, and Clarke soon realized that Lexa was fast asleep. She nudged the raccoon gently, and moved Lexa out of the way enough to be able to reach into the coin purse around which she’d curled up and retrieve the four pieces for the shopkeeper. After she’d paid, she put her things into the backpack as gently as she could, but by that time Lexa had woken and looked at her curiously. Clarke could’ve sworn she saw her sniffing the bag of paints, and bit her lip to keep herself from smiling as she closed the bag again and threw it over her shoulder.

She didn’t head right back to the tower. She was in no rush, and Lexa seemed comfortable enough in the backpack, and so instead she headed down along the streets to the market square. It was Thursday, and so the square was buzzing with people, selling and buying and yelling, and amidst them all there were children running around.

Lexa could hear muffled voices and sounds through the leather of the backpack, and felt a little insecure that they were in a busy place – she could occasionally feel people bumping into the bag, and although she soon felt Clarke tighten her hold of the bag, she still felt uncomfortable with the constant buzzing of voices around her. With the heightened senses of a raccoon, it all felt overwhelming – not just the voices, but the smells that wafted about, mostly of food, reminding Lexa that it’d been a while since she’d eaten and that she was absolutely starving.

Clarke wasn’t so sure what caught her attention in that instant. All she knew was that one second she had the bag on one shoulder, tightly held in her grasp, and that the next second a knife had cut the strap and the bag was gone from her. She let out a cry and darted after the person who’d grabbed the bag, and after some chasing managed to catch up enough to grab him by his coat and stop him. In the process, the bag fell to the ground, and Clarke could’ve sworn that she saw Lexa skitter away underneath the tables and out of sight. But she focused more on the young man whose jacket she was still holding, glaring at him with all her might.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” she snarled in English, “Branwada?”

The man pushed her off of him, but the next second some guards had come over, and it took a while too long for Clarke to finally get away from them. She grabbed the important things from her bag and hung them from her belt – the pouch in which the paints were was small enough to carry on her person, as was the coin purse, which was fortunate given the destroyed nature of her bag. She then stopped – she had no idea where she’d find Lexa. She was pleased that Lexa had been able to slip away, but now she was gone amidst a crowd of hundreds, if not thousands of people. Clarke panicked then. She wasn’t so sure how good at hiding Lexa was, especially in her smaller and furrier state, and fear brewed up within her gut a she walked around, trying to figure out where Lexa would go.

She figured Lexa would try to get out of the square and to somewhere secluded and quiet, and so followed the line of tables she’d seen Lexa slip under until they passed an alley. With a few apologies, Clarke climbed over the table and walked into the alley, drawing some curious looks and amused shakes of heads as she headed into it. But she found Lexa nowhere there, not even when she quietly called out her name.

Her search turned out fruitless, but she didn’t stop – no, Clarke refused to stop looking, because she was now thoroughly afraid for Lexa. She was tiny for now, easily lost amidst legs and people, but she was also more vulnerable than ever. Also the fact that Clarke felt like she’d failed in protecting her drove her on – she should’ve kept the bag closer, known that someone would try and steal it, but she hadn’t and now she was walking down the same alley for the seventeenth time and she was exhausted.

She came to another alley, and almost passed it by without noticing anything, but an angry voice drew her attention and she hid in the shadows to listen.

“Where is that damn animal?” One man demanded. “I saw it go this way, I swear!”

“It might’ve hidden in the trash.”

“You think she’d be that stupid?”

“Who knows. Best to check.”

“I swear, this job was supposed to be so much easier,” the other man grumbled. “Kill the raccoon. That was our job. How can it be this hard?”

Clarke’s blood had frozen in her veins when she’d recognized the voice of the man as that of the ‘exterminator’ back at the tower. She was unable to move, unable to even breathe as the men darted out of the alley, running right past her without noticing her. Clarke now understood why she hadn’t found Lexa – there was no way Lexa would settle into any corner to wait for her, not now when there was someone after her. Lexa wasn’t stupid.

But now Clarke’s determination to find her had increased tenfold, and so she set off in the opposite direction than the men, not knowing where to go or how to find Lexa, only knowing that she _had_ to find her before the others did.

An hour passed with no results, and Clarke was on the brink of tears by then. She was frustrated and annoyed and tired of searching the same alleys, and she wasn’t even so sure where she was anymore – she’d run into the two warriors a few times, and thus knew that Lexa hadn’t yet been found, but even so she was tired and angry and so frustrated at the fact that she couldn’t find Lexa.

She leaned against the wall of an alley and closed her eyes to regain her breath, and tried her best to ignore the gnawing hunger in her stomach. Now was not the time for food.

There was a tiny little noise to her left, and Clarke opened her eyes thinking someone was there. But it wasn’t someone, no – it was Lexa, still in her raccoon form, peeking out from underneath a pile of old bins and looking tiny and afraid as ever. Clarke let out a cry and hurried over, her cape billowing a she knelt before the little animal.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Clarke said quickly. “Shit, I thought I’d never find you.”

She waited for a slight moment before once again realizing that Lexa was in no way capable of answering her.

“Right. Um, someone wants to kill you. Like for real. Have you been running from them?”

The raccoon nodded slightly, and Clarke sighed. “Shit.”

Just then, she heard voices at the end of the alley, and without even thinking she scooped the raccoon up and rushed off into another alley. She hid into an alcove, behind a barrel, and held Lexa-raccoon close, trying to ignore how soft and fluffy and incredibly comfortable Lexa felt against her.

Lexa, on the other hand, was entirely baffled. Not only was she in Clarke’s arms, but her face was entirely pressed into her chest, and not just her chest – no, Lexa could barely breathe let alone think because her face was pressed into Clarke’s breasts, and she was sure that she was having a heart attack.

She didn’t even know if raccoons could have heart attacks, but she was definitely sure that she was having one.

As the two men came nearer, Clarke pressed even tighter against the wall and held Lexa even closer, practically squishing her with her arms so tight around her little furry body. But Lexa didn’t mind, not at all.

The men passed by them without noticing, and Clarke waited a very long time before she finally let out the breath she’d been holding.

“Right. How do I smuggle you into the tower without anyone noticing?” She muttered.

It took her a while, but she figured out a way – with one hand, she held Lexa to her chest, her arm covered by her cloak so that you couldn’t really see the raccoon. Her pace was quick, and she didn’t stop to speak to anyone. The whole way, all she could think of was the fact that she was holding Lexa, and carrying her, and that if anyone saw her it’d be a very dangerous thing for not only Lexa but herself. The warriors had seemed ruthless. Clarke didn’t want to find out whether they’d be willing to let her live after they got Lexa.

Lexa was comfortable and safe, nestled against Clarke’s breasts, but couldn’t help but wonder just how awkward this fact would make their future interactions. Things were already tense as they were, and now Clarke had literally shoved her chest in Lexa’s face. Lexa was more than aware that this was inappropriate, and that she shouldn’t bring it up – but she still enjoyed the moment and where she was, because, really, she would have been a fool not to. She could feel and hear Clarke’s heart beating fast in her chest, and knew that she was stressed and afraid. She wasn’t so sure what Clarke had meant by someone wanting her dead; many people wanted Lexa dead, and Lexa knew this, but none had gone so far as to create an assassination plot _this_ original. She would’ve clapped at their ingeniousness were it not for the fact that she was not very amused.

They made it back to the tower safely enough, and the whole ride up to the apartments Clarke was jittery. The instant she was in her room, she let out a sigh, but did not immediately put Lexa down. No, that came a long while later, and when Clarke realized that she was still holding and pressing Lexa against her chest, she blushed and set her down as quick as she could.

A while later, the sun set, but this time Clarke was ready – she turned her back and waited for the last ray of sun to disappear beyond the horizon, and was determined not to look. But when the sun did set, she realized that the mirror nearby gave her full view of Lexa as she transformed, and Clarke couldn’t really keep her eyes away. She told herself she was just curious to see how the transformation looked, naturally, but the fact remained that her eyes lingered for just a second after the glimmering shine had disappeared and the raccoon had grown back to a human.

Lexa dressed herself as quickly as she could.

“I’m clothed.”

Clarke sighed and turned around. “Okay, tell me. Did you know about these assassination attempts?”

“Not this one, no. But yes, there’s been attempts on my life.”

“What?”

Lexa shrugged and sat down into an arm chair. “It’s just part of being a Commander. Not everyone agrees with you.”

“So they threaten to kill you in exchange?” Clarke exclaimed. “That’s just…”

“It’s life.”

“No, it definitely isn’t.”

Clarke sat down, and once again, Lexa saw that she was overwhelmed.

“I was worried, Lexa.” Her voice was small, barely audible, and Lexa thought for a moment that Clarke didn’t want her to acknowledge that she’d let the words slip past her lips. But then she looked back up at Lexa, and Lexa found herself entirely confused and unsure of how to react.

“I thought you were hurt or dead or lost, and I- fuck, you better not do that again.” Clarke muttered. “And I’m sorry I didn’t take care of the bag better. I should’ve noticed-“

“Clarke.”

Clarke paused and looked at Lexa, who offered her a gentle smile. “It’s fine, Clarke. You couldn’t have known, it’s not like you have eyes on the back of your head.”

“I shouldn’t have taken the risk.”

“How could you have known that someone was after my head? Trust me, Clarke you did nothing wrong. But tell me more about these men. You saw them, I didn’t. If I know who they are or who they belong to, I can have them hunted.”

“So you’re certain that someone’s actively trying to kill you?”

“Why not? It makes perfect sense, really. Rendering me harmless and vulnerable and striking then? I’d congratulate them for their ingenious plan were it not me at it’s centre.”

Clarke groaned. “Lexa, you’ve got to take your possible death a little more seriously.”

“Everyone dies, Clarke.”

“Yes, but not now. And getting assassinated isn’t the same as death. Death has it’s time and I’ll be damned if I let you be killed as a raccoon.”

Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s outburst, unable to form actual words till a moment later. “Fair enough. But I think I’ll go to bed. I can come here tomorrow, yes?”

“No, Lexa, wait. You can’t go yet.”

Lexa paused and looked at Clarke with her brows furrowed. “Why not?”

“You can’t just say that someone’s trying to kill you and then go to sleep. If I’m stuck being the one keeping you from dying, then I want a plan. I want to know what to do if something like today happens again. A meet-up spot, or several.”

Lexa let out a laugh and sat back down, folding her hands in her lap with as much care as ever. “You worry so much.”

“And with reason.”

“That is true.”

“How do you even plan on undoing this…curse?”

“We’ll have to see.”

"Let's plan, then. That's what you say I'm good at, right?"

Lexa chuckled. "Sure. Let's plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this took an interesting turn but shit's getting fun and dangerous  
> also lexa totally got to second base (or a full face of second base) #earthcleavageftw  
> i honestly have no idea how often i can update this but i do try, however finals are coming up and those are my priority

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comments and to come say hi to me on tumblr @clexy-polarbear


End file.
